Yellow Nostalgia
by Chikushi
Summary: About Kida's trip back home. *CONTAINS SPOILERS and OC*


**((NOTE: Inspired by Toy Story 3 (for some odd reason it did...)**

**Some of the events maybe a little off. If I am off, tell me and I will fix accordingly. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! And others if you ever take a look. Nobody seems to do that and I worry whether or not I'm doing ok or not. That book in the end is FAKE if it's similar to another title, it's only a mere coincidence. Thank you for reading and enjoy Kida's journey back home.))**

A few weeks ago, Kida just risked his life trying to chase the past. Breaking through to the future, to freedom, to— His two best friends were there, he didn't know why. The three of them, knew the same exact thing. Then a couple others—No… A bunch of people came and lend a helping hand. That was Dollars. Kida collapsed and made one request. After that, it was all a blur. Many things happened behind the scenes. But while Kida lay unconscious, he heard sounds. He doesn't remember what the sounds were but one of them was from one of his best friends. Mikado? Anri? He couldn't recall, but he felt bad for making everyone worry. When he woke up and came to be, he saw Saki. He wasn't sure if it's the last person he wants to see or the first. But the problem between them has been solved.

Kida really loved Saki and Saki loved him too but they were both too blind to see that. Even though deep down inside they knew their feelings for one another and they kept on denying it. And a single phrase was echoing in Kida's mind, something like, "If you put off problems like this, history is doomed to repeat itself." Kida woke up, he's on a train. He heard giggling, "Saki, what's so funny?"

"Your face."

"My face?"

"Tehehe… See, look," Saki holds up her phone. On the screen there is a picture of a sleeping Kida. Is that drool hanging on the side of his mouth? Kida looked at it for a moment, "Saki! Delete it! It's embarrassing!"

"Hehehe. Why? You look cute in it?"

They played a game of get that phone then, Kida happened to be really close to Saki's face. There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other, it looked like they were about to kiss. They averted their eyes away from each other then they looked back at each other. Kida leaned a little forward, Saki blushed slightly. Kida looked to the side then back at Saki and leaned even closer. He wanted to kiss her in the lips but he chickened out and kissed her forehead. Saki wasn't disappointed but it really got her hopes up for nothing. Kida went back in to his seat and looked out the window and Saki blushed. Everything was still between them. They're on this trip to make up for the three years they missed out and this, this silence is ruining the mood. Then they both spoke…

"Um..."

"Saki..."

"…."

"…."

They both started to laugh. Their first stop was… A very familiar place. A place familiar to Kida. The train was "taking a break" by this station for a couple of check-ups. So Kida and Saki got off and walked around. Kida was beginning to wonder why this place felt so familiar. He started to walk around and took some pictures with Saki. The scenery began to look more familiar as if he's been here before. So much has happened lately that he forgot where and when he'd seen this place. He and Saki stumbled upon a small mysterious shop.

"Hey Masaomi-kun! Let's go in!" Kida made a slight smile.

"Sure." They both proceeded into the shop. It looked really normal, in fact too normal. While Saki looked through the items, Kida did a little exploring. He looked around the shop; as he was doing that, he bumped in to the manager, "Oh excuse me."

"Kida-kun, is that you?" The manager was a young man in his thirties with a homely face. Kida doesn't remember him but something about him looks familiar. Then Kida's face lit up.

"Eh! It's Takashi-onii-san! Long time no see!"

"You seem to have grown up in to a fine young man."

"Masaomi-kun! Look I found something interesting!" Both of them looked over to Saki. Takashi gave Kida a nudge and a bit of a sneaky look. Kida gave him a soft punch on his arm and implied, "Back off she's my girl." They walked over to Saki, who was near the counter. Takashi proceeded to man the counter. Kida took a look at what Saki was holding.

"A book?"

"It looks like a nice story book doesn't it?"

Kida turned the pages, all of them are blank. Takashi had an interested look on his face.

"But all these pages are blank," after returning to the beginning of the book again to flip through the book again, words started to appear and pictures, "Wait a sec—When were there— "

The pages then came to life to him. It started with two little boys, Kida wondered who they were. The two boys seemed familiar enough. He remained quiet as he flipped through the pages and the story began…

There were two boys, one who resembled Kida and the other who resembled Mikado. They looked like they were in preschool at the time. One of them was crying.

Back in the real world, Kida uttered, "No way… It's… Me and Mikado… Is that… No…"

Saki and Takashi all looked at him, "You may take a look around the shop if you like."

Saki nodded and looked around while Kida stared at the book…

"Hey! Are you ok?" The crying boy looked up to see a worried looking boy in front of him. The crying boy stopped crying and wiped away his tears. He nodded to show that he was fine. But the crying boy still has some tears left in his eyes which made it look like he was about to cry again, "You don't seem fine to me. Are you sure?"

The boy nodded. The worried boy left a few seconds later. The crying boy sat down and looked like he was going to cry again. Tears and snot were dripping down his face. He closed his eyes only to find that a few minutes later; the same boy came back and putted a bandage on his knee. The boy handed him a tissue and the crying boy looked up once more.

"It doesn't take superman to figure that out!"

"T-thank… you." The crying boy was grateful. He stopped crying and used the tissue to wipe his face.

"You're welcome! What's your name?"

"M-Mikado. Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Ryuugamine Mikado?" The boy is astonished by his name. Mikado blushed slightly. The boy smiled, "Kida Masaomi! Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." Kida lend a helping hand and helped Mikado up. Kida started to walk away while Mikado stood there, "What are you standing there for Mikado-kun?"

"Uh… Yes!" And so Mikado and Kida became friends starting from that day. Kida flipped through the pages of all the good times and bad times both of them had together until the time Kida had to move.

"Hey! Mikado!"

"Kida-kun. Is it true? That you're really…"

"Yeah…. But no worries! You can always find me online!"

"But I don't have a—"

Kida gave him a reassuring hand on shoulder, "When you do get a computer, I'll be there."

Mikado nodded, "Are you going to be ok?"

"You should be worried about yourself Mikado. I'll be fine where ever I'm at," Kida said as he wrapped his arm around Mikado's neck. Then off Kida went… Off to…

"Ikebukuro…" Kida was absorbed into the book. Saki wondered why, but Kida seemed to be real engaged in it so she decided to leave him where he is. Takashi looked at him with content and muttered to himself, "So he picked up that book…"

"?" Saki looked at the clerk with confusion, "That book…?"

"Oh it's nothing." Takashi was so close to exposing himself as a mystical being. Much like a dream eater from Nightmare Inspector but except not really. He guides lost souls back home and he's surprised that Kida was one of the souls.

Saki found what she wanted. It resembled something she had back then something she lost. She went up to the counter and paid for it. While all of that happened, Kida was seeing that time…

He has just moved to Ikebukuro. No friends, bustling city, new faces… He doesn't know what to do. So he went off his normal path. He saw the beginning of his downfall, the beginning of his uprising with the Yellow Scarves. He saw the time he died his hair, got piercings, and getting in to fights. He saw the meeting of Saki and the moments that followed. Those bittersweet moments and that time…

That exact moment when he was standing, frozen with unknown fear, under the rain (Or the cloud over his head). Of course, he was just a small boy back then, it was his instincts telling him to stop otherwise he'll get killed. He didn't know why that happened back then, even now that question was still raised in his head. He stood there for quite some time, when he had learned the news that Saki was safe, he hit the wall next to him. A loud cry was heard, "SHIIIIIIIITT!"

And it echoed through the alleyways and faded in to the ever changing shadowy city at the night.

Ever since that day, he blamed everything on himself. But the more he thought about it, the more it connects to that man, Orihara Izaya. Kida then learned that Saki was only doing this because Izaya told her to do so. Then it goes to the previous year. When he finally got Mikado to come to Ikebukuro, he was happy that his best friend was here. He can finally have a fresh start and forget the past. But the thing is, the more he tried to ignore it, the more it haunted him. It haunted him to the point where history repeated itself.

"Hey Mikado!"

"Eh? Kida… -kun?"

"Hmm… You have to get the right answer. You have three choices. One, Kida Masaomi; Two, Kida Masaomi; Three, Kida Masaomi!"

Mikado's face lit up, it was a sight to see, "Uwah! Kida-kun? Is it really you?"

Meanwhile…

"We'll buy the book as well."

"All right."

Then the pages turn and turn to the time where he met Sonohara Anri, and had a slight bit of a false liking to her. But even so, he still encouraged his friend. He even noted that it's a bit of a love triangle.

He couldn't help but to smile and seeing all of these moments again. The book filled with moments the three of them had together. It was short but memorable and fun, however…

It all ended with that incident. He blamed himself once again for Anri's cause. He wasn't aware that Anri was the Slasher. Or became the Slasher. So he joined the Yellow Scarves again. Not knowing that the members of Blue Squares were there. Every night it was beating after beating of Dollars members. Then he saw the Slasher with the Black Biker, or Celty Sturluson. The Yellow Scarves as well as Kida began to believe that the Slasher was part of Dollars. Seeing as how Anri thinks it's her fault, she tries to fix it. Then there was the hunt for her. The Dollars elegantly improvised on how to save Anri from the Yellow Scarves. Kida helped out somewhere in the middle and practically snapped in front of her. After he got slapped in the face, he came to his senses. Then he was plotted against like a coup d'état. It was a rainy day, and then it came to Kida… So he ran as fast as he could to the Yellow Scarves hideout until he was stopped by Simon. The conversation was a blur. And Saki was the one who had informed Simon about it.

Kida made it to the hideout. Ready to die if necessary. He was beat up pretty badly. But with the knowledge that the past is ahead of him and he has to re-live the moment to catch up to it and so…

A few weeks ago, he risked his life trying to chase the past. Breaking through to the future, to freedom, to— His two best friends were there, he didn't know why. The three of them, knew the same exact thing. Then a couple others—No… A bunch of people came and lend a helping hand. That was Dollars. He collapsed and made one request. After that, it was all a blur. Many things happened behind the scenes. But while he lay unconscious, he heard sounds. He doesn't remember what the sounds were but one of them was from one of his best friends. Mikado? Anri? He couldn't recall, but he felt bad for making everyone worry. When he woke up and came to be, he saw Saki. He wasn't sure if it's the last person he wants to see or the first. But the problem between them has been solved.

"Saki…"

"I heard about what happened from Walker-san and Erika-san. I'm sorry… I—"

"I know…"

The pages turn.

Takashi watched them as they walked out and Kida still reading the book. He thought to himself, "Celty… You're still in Ikebukuro huh? Well… I leave the problems over there to you…"

Kida was on the train. He finished the book and closed it. Then…

He woke up. He felt tears ran down his face. Saki woke up as well. She was holding on to the phone strap that she lost. She wondered how she got that but it was very… Nostalgic. It turns out they were both having the same dream. She looked over to Kida; he had that very book he was holding in her dream on his lap. The title of the book was _Walking Through Reverie Pages_. It was one of Kida's favorite books. Kida flipped through the pages again, it was different from how he saw it in his dream but the story was so similar to his… Saki saw that Kida was crying and smiling; she smiled and one word was mentioned…

"Welcome home."


End file.
